Love Me or Hate Me
by bluebutterflywitch
Summary: My name is Victoria Simmers and i have no idea on what's going on. i'm walking home from school one day and next thing i know, i'm running away from Fluffy, the possessed cop car and getting kidnap by who knows what. i just love my life. oh well, let's see what i can break in this place! woop! based on Another Crazy Day
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! i know i shouldn't have started another story but this damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone and stop poking at it Vic! i just manage to capture it to leave me alone! *Victoria paused her poking the evil bunny that was in its cage* anyway, this is mostly based off of my other story Another Crazy Day which i noticed sounded more like a story then a series of one shots and yeah, that came to life *points at the growling bunny* it's so mean to me.**

**Summary: My name is Victoria Simmers and i have no idea on what's going on. i'm walking home from school one day and next thing i know, i'm running away from Fluffy, the possessed cop car and getting kidnap by who knows what. i just love my life. oh well, let's see what i can break in this place! woop!**

**Victoria: great, more about my life**

**Helena: but it's funny if you think about it**

**Victoria: true. Disclaimer: Bluebutterflywitch doesn't own anything except us and god help those people if she did**

**enjoy the randominess! now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My life was never interesting. Dramatic and awful? Sure but never interesting. I'm nothing special, just average and a bit insane but let's face it, everything in life is insane. We just don't realize it or we don't pay much attention to it, just brushing it off. I don't do that. No I take the time to realize the unusual and make it sane in my own mind.

It works for I haven't gone crazy before I came here to my new life in old Salem. Yes, the same place where all the witch trials held place a century or two ago. It just that I don't live in the populate tourist attraction part of town. I live it the quiet part of town where people rarely come by, a perfect peaceful place to live. Well as peaceful as it can be with me living there.

You see, I haven't always live there. I used to live a different way of life that made me into the person I am today but that's another story to tell on a later day. I moved to Salem five years ago when I was just ten and now I'm as happy as one can be when classified as an insane girl that could taint your children so don't let them near her for their own wellbeing. I just realized that is a long classification no?

No one knows what my past is and the only people who do are my doctors and the law enforcement. I just love Uncle Jack and Uncle Mike, they give me doughnuts! Though, it's kind of a bad thing to give me sugar when I'm going into one of my stories. I didn't stop talking for hours and I think one time I was literally jumping off the walls. One time while I was at the police station, some officer gave me a sugar coated doughnut and I wouldn't stop talking for the whole time there. Uncle Jack just placed duct tape over my mouth.

Mostly because of my randomness, I'm kind of well-known in the area and I don't mean that in a good way. Since I live in a small area, everyone knows each other since they were kids so when I moved here I became a loner in a way. I wouldn't have mind if it won't for the bullies that tried to beat me up or show me who the boss is around here. Yeah, that didn't work out quite well for the bullies. I won't say what exactly happen since I have no clue myself on what happen. All I know is that it became quite dark and there were some girly screams before the bullies ran out scared.

Yeah, still have no clue on what happen that day but the good thing about it is that the bullies reframe themselves from beating me up but that didn't stop them from shouting out some mean things at me. I just ignore them or just smiled and nod to them. Just like that saying 'Always forgive your enemies. Nothing annoys them more.' And that is so true.

Oh yeah, one more thing that should be known beforehand. I love using quotes and sayings. It always bugs people other than my family. I think I even made one go insane by my sayings and examples. Hey! It's his fault for trying to steal my bag while I was at the mall. Nobody tries to steal something from me and gets away with it.

Yes, I am insane but that's me so deal with it. That's what I tell people when they ask me if I'm sane but truth to be told. No one is exactly sane, even the great leaders had to be insane to come up with all those things. I mean who in their right mind goes out in a thunder storm to fly a kite with a key tied to the string? I doubt that's the true story on how electricity was found but I don't have actually proof, mostly because I'm too lazy to do the research but that will be my topic if we have to do a research project in school one day.

It's Friday today and school just ended. My school is as average as you can get in these parts and it has a Spanish word for its name. My school is called Aqua and its main colors are blue and white. I bet you can't guess what its mascot is. I'll give you a hint. It lives in the ocean, it's a mammal but some people call it a fish. Did you guess? It's the dolphin! I love the dolphin costume, mostly because I would throw paper balls at it when it passes by. Another thing about my school is that we have to wear a uniform which I hate with a passion.

The boys have to wear either dark blue or brown trousers with a white dress shirt with a blue vest. The girls have to wear a blue skirt with a white shirt or blouse with a blue vest. On the vest right over our hearts is the school logo as well. We have to wear dress shoes as well that are either black or brown. We can wear anything else that stays in the school colors, blue and white. I wear orange nail polish just to annoy them. I love the type of orange I always use. It's this metallic orange color that looks cute with my type of skin color.

Anyway, because of my attempts to be different, most people don't like me but I don't care. I stopped caring when I was around eight or so. I forgot where exactly. Today is very lovely, it's partly cloudy or maybe it's partly sunny I don't know. What is the difference between the two? Aren't they the same? Getting off topic now, since I can't drive yet I ride my, well it's my uncles but I use it instead, bike to and from school every day. I just love the feel of the wind through my hair.

As I round the corner to my house, I was surprise to see an unknown car park near my house. So me being me, I jumped off from the bike and grabbed the bat that I hid behind the bushes and got nearer, just in case it's one of those kidnappers again. If the neighbors don't want me, they could just say so and perhaps write it in a letter since I stopped listening the first week here. I feel so loved.

Just as I got close enough, the driver's door open and out came one of my favorite people in the world, Uncle Roger. I was shocked and happy at the same time, I haven't seen Uncle Roger since the awful attack in Mission City and in Egypt.

"Uncle Roger?" I asked, not wanting to believe that he finally came home.

Uncle Roger turned around at his name and smiled when he saw that it was me who called out. "Hey Vic, how is it going?"

I just laughed and pounced on him, making sure that the baseball bat didn't hit him or the car because I don't think it belongs to him. I heard my uncle gasp at the sudden weight but then hug me back.

"Aren't you getting a bit hold to be pouncing onto people?" he joked lightly as he untangled himself from me.

I just grinned and shook my head. "Nope, haven't seen you in hell a long so deal with it. Now if you excuse me, I got to go and hide this and get my stuff from my hiding spot." I said and went over to the bushes and collect my school bag and the bike and to replace them with the bat.

Uncle Roger watched me in curiosity. Once I came back he finally asked me about the bat.

"So what's with the bat?" he asked, helping me with the bike.

"Oh, there have been kidnappers coming by this area and I have the bat to knock them out before calling Uncle Mike and Jack to pick them up later on," I responded like it was just an everyday thing.

Uncle Roger just stared at me before shaking his head. "I forgot how random you can be."

I pouted before smirking. "So what's with the car? You didn't steal it like that one time when you were a k-," I started to say before Uncle Roger covered my mouth, laughing nervously, glancing around.

"Vic! You crack me up. It was lent to me by the government but I have to return it in two days so I can't stay for long," Roger answered.

I pouted once more and took his hand off my mouth. "Aw! But you just got here! Can't you stay any longer?"

Roger just shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, I'm needed back at base. The only reason I was able to come home was because I told them it was your birthday soon."

I perked up at that and frowned. "Really? It's that time of year again?"

Uncle Roger nodded. "Yup, November first next week. You're sixteen birthday."

I whistled at that. "Damn, I really should keep track of the time. I can't believe I'm turning sixteen already."

Roger laughed at that and went to the trunk of the silver car. "Anyway, as I was saying. They let me off if I gave these few gifts to you."

I stood there shocked. "Wh-what? Gifts from your teammates?"

Roger nodded and opened the trunk to show me about ten small and middle size gifts sitting there. "Yup, and I kind of told them about that as well. I didn't mean to it just slipped."

I stared at him before sighing. "As long as no one else knows about it I'm ok with it."

Roger beamed and handed me one of the gifts. "Open it. It was one of the firsts that was given to me for you to open."

I looked at him and back down at the brightly colorful present and took it in my hands. I shook it lightly and heard the small rattle of something hitting against the package it was in. shrugging, I tear open the package and beamed when I saw what it was. It was one of those voodoo keychain dolls that I kept on seeing around the place. The one that was given to me was the witch. One thing for sure is that I loved it.

"Awesome! It's the voodoo witch!" I said happily as I held it up for my uncle to see as well.

Uncle Roger shook his head. "Damn Epps, I was joking about that but at least you like it."

I nodded happily and took hold of the next gift. I could tell it was a cd by the way it was wrapped but couldn't help but wonder what type of cd. Unwarping it, I blinked at the overly decorated cd. Written in bright blue and orange letters were the words music remixes. Glancing up at my uncle, I held up the disc and sent him a questioning look.

"Oh, you know how you sent me that music remixed of yours? Well I played it to the others and the music lover of the group loved it and decided to make you that when he heard that I was coming back here," Uncle Roger explained, rubbing the back of his head.

I beamed at that.

"Really? I was just missing around and having fun with it and I thought it was good and the film teacher agreed as well. He was really nice about it especially when I get detention because of those idiots at school. I wasn't the one who glued the teacher's books on the ceiling and yet they blame me though I wished it was me I mean that would be fun to do except I would glue these idiots homework on their foreheads so they wouldn't come up with the excuse that they forgot it. Anyway they sent me to detention and Mr. Smith was the only one who was willing to watch me and he allowed me to mess around with his equipment and poof, that was made and I thought you should hear it and you did!" I said happily and looked up when Uncle Roger started to laugh.

"I missed those random conversations of yours," he said before handing me another present.

It was one of the medium size gifts and the wrappers were gone the moment the present touched my hands. Opening the blank brown box, I blinked in surprise at what was inside.

"Cool! One of those portable cd players! Now I can hear the cd whenever I want!" I exclaimed happily.

My uncle just shook his head. "What were those guys thinking?"

I just stuck out my tongue at him. After ten more minutes, I opened up the rest of my gifts and was jumping around in excitement at what I got.

I got a tape recorder, a portable PSP, two games to go with it, a book of pranks, a bag of chocolates (Uncle Roger was shocked when he saw what it was. He claimed that the person who gave them to me was very strict about their food choices. I feel special.), and guess what, a handgun.

I was giggling at the angered expression my uncle took. He started to place back and forth all the while muttering.

"Damn him. I told him to give you something that you might like but no, he gives you a freaking gun! Now I need to make sure you won't hurt someone else by accident or purpose," he said.

Shaking my head, I spin the gun around before handing it to my uncle. "Here Uncle Roger, its better if you take it in the meantime, I don't trust myself anymore then you do. Mostly because I might shoot that son of a bitch that lives down the street and I CAN SEE YOU, YOU BITCH!" I said before shouting at a red haired teen who step outside to see who I was talking to before going back inside his house in fear when I pointed the gun towards him. And I kind of accidently shot him. I missed! No harm done … I think.

My uncle Roger just stared at the scene before turning towards the house and yells. "Sister! What the hell are you teaching this girl! She almost shot someone!"

"Was it the boy down the street?"

"Yeah!"

"Good job Victoria! Did you hit him?"

"No! I missed but I think I won't be seeing him anytime soon!"

"Ok! And who gave you a gun? I got to thank that person!"

I just turned to my uncle, grinning the whole time as he held his head in his hands, muttering something along the lines 'what did I go wrong here' or maybe it was 'what is wrong with this picture'. I don't know for sure because something else caught my eye.

Moving forward towards the silver car, I could tell someone else was inside and they were shaking, either in fear or laughter I couldn't tell for sure. I bet it was in fear! I have that effect on people outside our family.

Pointing to the backseat, I grin at my still muttering uncle. "Hey Uncle Roger! Someone's in there and they're shaking!"

My uncle snapped out of his trance and turn to stare at the backseat window before sighing in annoyance. Walking closer, he opened the door and pointed outside.

"Get out here James!" he ordered and out stepped a young man in his early twenties I think. I'm not all that good in guessing ones age. "What did I tell you before leaving the base?"

The soldier, I guess he's a soldier for my uncle to know him, nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "To not tag along?" he said and slightly flinched at the glare my uncle was giving him. "Sorry, I came because I wanted to see the person who made that awesome beat but I'm kind of scare now."

I grinned once more and started to twirl in boredom before what he said caught up with me. Pausing mid twirl, I stared at him and blinked.

"You really liked it?" I asked slightly surprise.

I thought my uncle just said that to make me feel happy but hearing it from someone else is another thing. I practically beamed in happiness when James nodded. Stepping towards him, I grabbed his hands and started to spin him around with me before letting go, giggling when he fell down in dizziness.

James shook his head and glance at Uncle Roger. Uncle Roger just smiled and helped him up.

"She likes you now," was all he said.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" James asked nervously, glancing my way. I just waved.

Uncle Roger nodded. "Yup, she'll go easy on you, especially when she hears the cd you made for her. It's better to have her like you then hate you. Isn't that right Vic?"

I nodded. "Yup! Oh sorry if I scared you. I have that effect on people for some reason and I don't know why. Wait, never mind I do know why but I won't tell because it's for me to know and hopefully for you to never find out. Anyway, you should thank those bullies that placed me in detention because if they didn't I wouldn't have made it. Well maybe I would have later on when I was bored instead of now but hey what are you going to argue Fate for? She placed me there for some reason and I went with it. Besides, those bullies are too scared of me because of that one time they tried to jump me in that alleyway down the street from school and…" I said, not realizing that I was starting one of my random rumbles when my uncle cut me off.

"Wait what? They didn't try anything did they? You don't feel any pain?" he started to ask me in a mix mixture of panic and anger as he looked me over.

James also had an angered look as well while I just stood there confuse until it came to me. I made a face but quickly changed it to an innocent one.

"No uncle, I'm not pregnant if that's what you two are thinking. We were using protection the whole time and did you know that they scream like little girls. Oh, one more thing. Somehow and some way, I still a virgin," I said sweetly before sarcasm took over. "Of course they didn't try anything! They would either be in a state prison or a hospital bed by now! But I wasn't kidding about them screaming like little girls. AND YES I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR SON BITCH! Opps, sorry about that!"

The red head's mother came out the house in a furious fit and looked like she was going to kill me before she caught wind of what I was saying and glared at me. When I noticed her, I started to yell at her yet again when the gun in my hand went off once more. It missed! Though she did scream bloody murder and started to shout about me being a demon child. Wincing, I tossed the gun to my uncle and shouted.

"He did it! I'm innocent!"

My uncle just stared at me before sighing and went back to muttering about what he did wrong in his past life to deserve this. James on the other hand was laughing his ass off, exclaiming that this was the best trip he ever went on in a long time. I just smiled sweetly.

The next day, my uncle dropped me off school and handed me a laptop bag from where James was sitting. I glancing at it and stared back at my uncle.

Uncle Roger smiled. "That is from me. I heard your mom is getting you a laptop so I went ahead and got you a bag and asked the artist of our group to do the design for me."

Blinking, I turned it around and gasp at what I saw on the front. It was a simple design, just the type of swirls I always do when I was bored and saw it was something I sent to my uncle some time ago. It started at the bottom right corner, the swirls slowly started to come out, looping amongst one another. Sooner down the line, more swirls started to appear from the original swirl or twirl, it depends on how you look at it. Once in a while, either a small flower bud or half open flower would appear. Tracing the stitches, I was amazed by how well it was done. It looked so life like as though it would magically start growing out of my hands.

"Wow, thanks uncle!" I exclaimed, hugging the bag against my chest.

Uncle Roger chuckled. "You're welcome Vic," he said to me before his eyes sadden a bit. "Sorry I can't be here for your birthday or stay any longer but it is a long trip back."

My cheerful expression saddened a bit. "Oh, you're leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry sport," Uncle Roger said.

I shook my head lightly. "It's ok. You're needed back at base. Thanks for coming though. And tell the others I said thanks!"

My uncle nodded and started up the car. Taking that as my cued that it was time for them to leave, I closed the door and stepped away a bit. Smirking, I tapped on James' window a bit, telling him to roll it down. Doing so, he glanced at me in a curious stare, wondering why I asked him to do that.

I smiled and tilted my head a bit. "Tell your friends about how crazy I can be alright! And if you somehow, some way caught this on video, show it to them as well! I want to see how many people would be scared if they ever meet me!"

James chuckled and gave me a saluted. "Well do, it was nice meeting you."

I nodded and waved goodbye at them as they drove off. Once I couldn't see the car anymore, I lowered my hand and smiled sadly.

"Wished they could've stayed longer, it was nice to talk to someone who wouldn't call me the devil's child," I said before shrugging. "Oh well, what can you do?"

Whistling, I collected both of my bags and walked towards the school's entrance and smiled creepily to anyone who stared at me, freaking them out even more. Ah, got to love my life.

* * *

School ended much sooner than usual but I wasn't complaining. It was Friday and the start of the weekend! Since I got a ride today, I ended up walking back home but I didn't mind. I was too busy humming some of my favorite songs when I passed in mid step. Unless my craziness finally caught up with me there, directly ten feet in front of me was a very strange cop car. I say strange because it was beat up and it seemed to be growling at me. Did I mention that no one was driving the thing when it came closer? Nope? Well it did.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us. And it was in that moment of silence something stupid came over me. Pointing at it, I blinked my eyes and tilted my head a bit before smiling.

"It's fluffy!" I shouted happily.

Another moment of silence followed as the car tried to process what I just said while I was quietly sneaked away. Yeah, I'm not that stupid to stay around with some possessed car that seems to contain some anger issues.

Sadly, I didn't move fast enough because next thing I know, I hear this loud growl behind me. Gulping a bit, I slowly turned around to see the cop car right behind me. And it looked pissed as ever.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, my lame excuse would be that the cat Fluffy ran past you but you wouldn't believe me would you?"

It revved its engine in a silent, what do you think.

More silence passed among us before I broke it with a single statement.

"Yeah, well I'm going to start running now," and I did. I took off as though it was my life on the line. Well, it kind was because I have no freaking idea what the hell that thing was but I know one thing for sure. It wanted something that only I seem to know but I have no idea what I know that it doesn't. Wait, did that make any sense at all?

Anyway, I silently cussed at my mother for making me walk down a very deserted street because right now, no one was there to help me, even though they wouldn't care a fuck on what was going to happen to me. Heck, I wouldn't be surprise if they pulled up a chair and pull out some popcorn from somewhere and sat there screaming at the car to catch me or drive faster, that damn bitch is getting away. Again, I feel so loved.

Spotting the bushes where I hide my stuff, I ran towards them and hide behind them. I could hear the cop car drive past by but I knew it would be back. Taking my school bag, I opened it up and took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down before placing it back in the bag. Dropping my stuff in the hole, I position myself into a running position and waited.

Soon, I head the car coming closer, playing some music to match the mood.

"Really? It likes Kill Everybody by Skrillex? Then again, it does have a catching tone," I said to myself before sprinting off when it got to close to my hiding spot.

I headed back towards the deserted street and hopefully reached the woods before it caught up with me. I guess it didn't expect me to dart out of nowhere cause it gave me a two minute head start. Slow reaction no? I gave out a shout of surprise when it suddenly ram into the light post next to me. Wow, that was fast but not fast enough. I had reached the trees and started to climb on in a fast pace… I used to climb trees when I was little.

Sitting on a steady branch, I laughed at the car. "HA! You can't touch me fluffy! No one can!" I said happily before freezing and sighed in annoyance. The cop car was giving out splatters of what sounded like laughter. "There's something right behind me and it's tall and smirking at me no?"

The car just revs its engine at me as if saying not so tough are you now.

"Oh shut up," was all I said before feeling sleepy. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes. "You better catch me and hope you can stand me and my cr-" was all I was able to say before blacking out.

* * *

***rocks back and forth with hands behind back* so what do you think? do you like it? now i'm off to battle with the dreaded homework! byebye!**

**Victoria: yup, crazy as hell**

**Helena: no comment. don't forget to R&R!**

**both: thanks for reading!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! it's me again! i was bored and i finally had some free time! i hate school but what can you do? anyway, thank you who reviewed for this little plot bunny that somehow escaped its cage again. anyway, while Helena and Victoria are finding the thing, enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything, if i did, i wouldn't be here right now, i'll be in the hospital. **

**also, this chapter is mostly based on ****Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid that I'll take over** from my other story Another Crazy Day but slightly different so it can fit the storyline. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I groan in annoyance when I heard a loud tapping sound from somewhere nearby. I say loud because it sound like someone was freaking playing a drum right next to my ear! Damn! Do they have a freaking death wish? You never wake up a girl from her beauty sleep especially this one right here.

I guess the person didn't get the memo because they tapped again and shake the room … wait, how can they shake the room? Snapping my eyes open, I was shock at what I saw. I wasn't in my bright colorful room in my house, no I was in a cell of some sort. Blinking a couple of times, I suddenly realized that the ground was nowhere to be seen.

Why can't I see the ground? Glancing around, I bang my head against the metal floor. Why? Well because I just noticed that I was in a freaking cage and not any type of cage, a bird cage. That's right, a bird cage. Why am I the one who has weird things happening to her? Why can't it be that freaking kid from across the street? He keeps on muttering something about giant robots.

I swear if I see Fluffy, I'll make him pay for this. I wonder who was it that was behind me and who caught me because I have no scratches or anything of that sort on me so that means one of them caught me. Ah the mysteries of life got to love them.

While in my musings, I never noticed the door open or someone entered until they shook the freaking cage. I let out a squeak and grabbed hold of the bars. Did I mention that I hate being shaken? No well now you know.

Once the shaking stopped, I hesitated a bit before looking up and kind of wished I didn't. There, standing in front of me was a giant dull gray robot with red menacing eyes. He was clearly enjoying the fear that was showing on my face which made me mad. I don't like showing fear because then people think they could do anything because you fear them. Nope, don't roll that way.

Gulping a bit, I slowly stood up to see him a bit better and tilted my head a bit. He really didn't all that scary from this angle. Guess it was my imagination again. It likes doing that to me a lot.

Losing all my fear, I tilted my head to the other side and spoke. "Um hi? Can you explained to me why I'm here? If you want that is."

Whatever Mr. Menacing was expecting, it clearly wasn't that. What? I had to give him a nickname! He hasn't told me his!

Mr. Menacing lend in closer to look at me with narrowed eyes. "How come you do not fear me?"

Aw, he just answered my question with a question! I hate that, oh well got to answer his own question if I ever want to know mine.

"Oh! I do fear you it's just that I don't like showing my fear. People will just think that they can just walk all over you because they know what your fear is," I answered honestly than added an afterthought. "Then there's the fact that some crazy shit has happened to me recently."

Mr. Menacing nodded in approval at my answer before scratching the cage right above my head with his claws. "What exactly happened to you that is crazy?"

I frown and thought back to what happen. "Well there's the fact that one of my uncles' friend gave me a handgun and I accidently shot at two annoying people, um there's this one possessed police car that I call Fluffy that chased me around the neighborhood."

"Fluffy?"

I nodded. "Yup, well actually the neighbor's cat crossed behind him and I called out hey look it's Fluffy or something like that and he mistaken it as me calling him Fluffy instead and the name kind of stuck."

There was a moment of silence and I swear that I saw a very tiny small broke out on Mr. Menacing's face.

Smiling, I tilted my head a bit and asked a question, kind of hoping he would answer me. "if you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

Mr. Menacing chuckled a bit. "I am Lord Megatron."

I nodded. "Well Lord Megatron, can I ask where I am?"

"Now why should I tell you?" Megatron asked me with this creepy smile on his face.

I click my tongue in agreement. "True. Well I'm guessing that I'm going to be staying here for some time. Is there anything I can do so I'm not bored? I'm just asking because I um kind of have some issues when I'm bored and it's not good."

Megatron took a moment to think about it before nodded, more to himself then to me. Smirking, he glanced at me and lend in a bit closer. "How good are you at making a bot glitch?"

I tilted my head a bit at the word. "Glitch? What is that? Sorry it's just I'm not familiar with your words that much."

Instead of being angry like I expected him to be, he just chuckled. "Faint in your human terms."

"Oh! Well, pretty good I think. Well I did make one person questioned his life after hearing me speak nonstop for some time," I answered.

"Perfect, expect someone coming in here later on. I want you to make him glitch," Megatron purred lightly before standing up straight and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Don't tell anyone that I have gain consciousness, it might not work all that well if they knew that t have spoken to you already," I shouted at him and silently prepare for a yelling but was surprised by Megatron nodding and exited out the room, closing the door behind him.

"My lord, has the squishy awaken yet?" a sort loud scratchy voice said. Damn, he talks too loud, I can hear him from here.

"No, it's still unconscious. Return later on. Perhaps it has awakened then," Megatron respond, well more like ordered.

"Very well my lord," the other responded before it became quiet.

I smirked a bit. How come I have a feeling that he is the one I'm supposed to glitch? This will be fun. Time to put my acting skills to the test but before that, it's time to take a nap! I'm tired. So with that, I made myself as comfortable as I can on the metal floor and went to dreamland.

I woke up some time later and sensed that someone else was in the room with me. Stretching a bit, I glanced around sleepily before widening my eyes a bit. Scanning the room, I frown and took in my surroundings. Yup I'm still here.

"Well look at what we have here," snarled someone from the darkest corner of the gigantic room, making me to stare around the room now. "An Autobot pet, I wonder if they won't mind if I use you for a science experiment!"

I didn't answer for I was too busy gapping at the sheer size of the place and that's when I finally noticed the size of my 'home'. What? I was too busy talking to Megatron to notice how big everything was! Though I guess whoever was talking got annoyed at me for not responding but how can I? This room is big! Yes, I know it was big but I didn't think it was that big.

"Answer me you little insect!" came the shriek and the owner of the voice stalked out from the shadows.

I stared at the being in curiosity. It was a tall triangle shape robotic thing that looks like it could transform into a plane of some sort. It also had glowing red eyes just like Megatron but not that menacing and carried an evil looking snarl on his face. Yet for some odd reason none of that processed into my mind or it would have prevented me from speaking out loud.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Dorito of Doom except it's not orange!" I shouted, pointing at the robot. Yeah, I kind of wondered why I could say that out loud when I couldn't with Megatron. Maybe because I know he wouldn't hesitate in killing me?

Said Dorito looked offended by my exclamation and growled at me. Swatting at my cage, he snapped at me, making the cage swing to the side. Again, what with it in shaking the freaking cage! Now I know how birds feel like.

"Don't call me that! I'm Starscream! Second in command of the Decepticons!" he barked hand over his chest. Decepticons? So that's what they are called.

I just stared at him before standing up and mimic him. "I'm Victoria Simmers! Insane girl that doesn't want to shut up most of the time!" Except when Megatron is present, got to respect the boss but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"I'm warning you!"

"I'm warning you!"

Throwing his hands up into the air, Starscream gave out a yelled of frustration.

I giggled at him. I don't know why but it's always funny to see others so riled up by a simple thing as being repeated.

Popping back down into a sitting position, I tilted my head at him. "So you're Starscream, second of command of the Decepticons, aka, the Dorito of Doom."

"Yes, wait no. Agh! Don't call me that!" he yelled, pointing a finger at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, so call you Dorito of Doom."

Slamming his fist near my cage, he glared at me.

"No, you will call me Starscream and nothing else or else. Now tell me, where are the Autobots located?"

I just kept the smile on my face before shaking my head. "Nope! Sorry, no can do."

I could hear his fingers digging into the wall behind me as he strain out the next question. "And why not?"

Tilting my head, I smiled brightly. "Cause I have no idea what you are talking about."

What? It was true I have no idea what are these Autobots but I'm guessing they're the good guys. Just a feeling I have.

Starscream just stared at me before screaming out in anger. I watched in amusement as he walked around the room, knocking things down in his rage. Wait a second, there were objects in the room! How could I miss that?

I giggled at that. Wow I'm so slow at things like this. Yet, at the sound of me giggling once more, Starscream snapped towards my direction, powering up some sort of weapon that was on his arm.

"Do you have a death wish squishy?" he asked me, pointing the weapon towards the cage.

I shrugged. "Eh not really. I mean Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid that I'll take over," I said as I traced some scratch marks on the cage floor, wondering if I made those somehow in my sleep.

When I got no respond, I glance up and laughed. Poor Screamer, the look on his face was so priceless. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was opening and closing as if trying to understand what I had just said. Got to love my job er mission, whatever it was called when someone asks me to annoy someone for them.

Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean by that statement? How can this heaven no accept you while hell is afraid of you?"

Screamer, Screamer, Screamer you just made the worst mistake in your life.

"Easy, once I talked to this priest and he was so confuse he outright told me that Heaven will not open it's gates to me for how impure my mind was for speaking about the Devil's servant and how the Devil will shake in his shoes once speaking to me, afraid that I will try to take his place as the most confusing being on earth. But that's not possible right? I mean, the Devil is supposed to be the most feared being on earth, not the most confusing being. Doesn't that belong to someone else? Besides, I'm not the one who's going to take over Hell. That's going to be my family's job. My dad told my mom, or maybe it was me can't remember, that he and my Uncle Mike, got to love him, had already parted space for them when they go to hell. Heck! He even said that they already paid the Devil to make sure that their space was warm and that it had air conditioner there for when they arrived. My mom just laughed and said to make sure that there was a nice little spot for her as well and my dad agreed and said that he will also tell the Devil that when my aunts from his side of the family and the oldest one from my mom's family along with Uncle Oscar arrive to Hell, to make sure they land on the flames and hottest part of Hell. He is so mean to them yet I cannot understand why my aunts from my father side would go to Hell. Wait, never mind, I remember now," I continued on with my speech thing and watched at Starscream's reaction.

Starscream just stared at me as I continued on and on about the reasons why my family was going to take over Hell or more like what places they want each other to end up at once they arrived there. I guess it took about another five minutes before he couldn't take it anymore.

I paused my talking to watch as his red eyes went black and he toppled over with a shock or disbelief look on his face. I winced at the loudness the bang was when Starscream's body hit the floor. I wonder if someone heard that from down the hall.

To my happiness, two more robotic beings came running in soon after. I was happy to see that both of them look almost the same as Starscream except the colors. Starscream is silver while the newcomers are blue and purple. I wonder if they would crash as well. Guess there's one way to find out! I just hope Megatron doesn't mind.

"What's going on in here?" the blue robot said as he glanced around the room, eyes landing on me.

I just smiled and waved at them, waiting for them to notice their unconscious comrade. I didn't have to wait for long because the purple and black one started to snicker.

"What are you laughing at Skywarp?" the blue asked, turning to look at the other.

Skywarp pointed at their leader, Starscream is their leader right? He is SIC of the fraction. "I think the squishy was too much for him."

The blue robot glanced down and took on a look of disgust as he took in the sight of Starscream. Glancing up at me, he crossed the room so that we were eye to eye in a way. I say in a way because he was towering over me and glancing down at me.

"What did you do to Starscream?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know. He asked me about the whereabouts of the Autobats? Oh whatever you call them and I told him I didn't know and he got mad at me for laughing and asked if I had a death wish and I told him not really for Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over. Then I told him about how my family will be the ones who'll take over and by the way, how can my aunts go to heaven when they themselves done bad things? I mean they're the ones who almost made my mom get kill when she was sixteen then again when she was going to have me five years later because of their big mouths. You know who should really go to hell? The one who tried to kill my mom and me, she was a jealous ex of my dad's and she didn't want him but the money he supposedly had which he didn't. Man was he pissed when he heard that she tried to kill mom when she was pregnant with me. Mom told me that he said that he'll go back home to kill her if she tired killing us but she didn't get the memo. I think she went even crazier later on."

The two newcomers just stared at me with wide eyes as I continue on and on once more. I swear I think I saw one of them with a twitching eye.

As soon as I came to the part of where people didn't believe in ghosts even my family, I heard two more bangs. Stopping midsentence, I stared at the unconscious forms of the three robots. One was even twitching! I think it was Skywarp he was the blue one right?

Throwing my hands up to the air, I whooped in joy.

"Yay! I win! What's my prize!" I called out, not expecting someone to answer.

Imagine my surprise when Megatron stepped out from wherever he was hiding and chuckled at the scene in front of him before settling his glance on me.

"Good job for a squishy, you even made his trine mates to glitch as well," he said, overstepping the twitching bodies to stand in front of my lovely home.

"It was fun," I said giggling.

"How are you able to speak so much?" Megatron asked me in curiosity.

I shrugged. "I blame my childhood. What can I do next?"

Megatron just smirk and left the room, not evening bothering to collect the bodies of his comrades.

I pouted but shrugged. "O well, I got entertainment right here," I said, making myself comfortable and watched the twitching show.

"Wished I had some popcorn."

* * *

**thanks for reading! enjoy your day and R&R is you can! byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! i'm suppose to be cleaning my room but i'm not. opps. anyway, they still haven't found the plot bunny! it wont leave me alone! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, if i did well, i wouldn't be here**

**also, the first part is based on ****Love me or hate me- either way I'm on your mind** on my other story, another crazy day. i also want to thank Lyra Harp for an idea she told me in a review. i just had to use it. x_x enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's very lonely in my cage now. Starscream hasn't come to visit me since he woke up the other day. He just sat up, stared at wall below my cage than glanced at the other two and dragged them off to somewhere. I was sad because he took away my enjoyment for the day! Skywarp, he is the blue one right, kept on twitching. That was a week ago or so … ok maybe it was yesterday but I don't know! There's no clock in this thing! Even Megatron hasn't come to visit or even send another bot for me to glitch. I'm sad now.

Anyway, I sat on the edge of my cage and had my feet dangling outside so I could kick the air whenever I felt like it. I had my head in my hand as I watched the door, hoping for someone to come. Really, I didn't care who it was, expect for Fluffy, I still want to make him pay so he better not come anywhere near me unless he wants to question his life. Yes, I'm that good. Anyway I'm hungry! They haven't feed me yet! Oh well, I can go for a week and a half without food. Don't ask even I don't know how I can do that. Well maybe I do but I don't want to tell yet.

"You can love me or hate for either way I'm always on your mind," I sang happily as I swing my feet back and forth. "And what doesn't kill me better run pretty damn fast for I'm the fastest thing alive."

I paused a bit my little rhyme and tilted my head to the side. "Ok, maybe I'm not the fastest thing alive but I'm not the slowest either."

"Shut up!" Starscream yelled, slamming the door open, allowing me to see the chaos within the halls.

I blinked and lend to the side to watch other Decepticons slip and slide down the hall and right into the walls. That looked fun for some reason.

"Did someone over wax the halls or are you guys just saying hi to the walls?" I asked, looking back at the seething Starscream. That's when my tummy decided to make itself known.

Starscream stared at me weirdly. "What was that?"

I stared down at my tummy and gently patted it before glancing up. "It's my tummy. I'm hungry and you guys haven't feed me yet."

A look of disgust came upon his face as realization stuck him. "We have to feed these things as well."

I frown and crossed my arms. Now that's just mean. "Of course we things need to eat as well!"

Starscream sighed and open his mouth to respond when a yell farther down the hall caught our attention. Well it put Starscream on edge while I just lend in in curiously.

"Ah! TC! Help me!"

Starscream frowned and walked towards the door so he was standing in the doorway. When did he fully enter the room? No seriously, when did he enter the room. I swear he was just in the doorway. While on the subject, how did he get here without slipping and sliding like the rest of the soldiers?

As I tried to figure out when and how, the scream came closer and soon the purple and black Decepticon came sliding into view with his arms flapping around in an attempt to grab hold of something.

Spying Starscream, the Decepticon took hold of his ankle and dragged him along with him. Like how those cartoons used to show back then. You know how one is falling and they grab another making them to fall as well? Yeah just like that.

"Skywarp you idiot!" yelled the SIC at his partner.

I watched in amusement as both seekers, yes I learned their types but felt lazy to use it, disappear from my view. I counted about ten seconds in my head before I heard the distant bang of the two hitting the wall.

Giggling at the pain groans, I called out to the two, "Hey! Are you dead yet?"

Yeah, I kind of question my sanity as well but I'm bored and this is the most interest thing that has happen yet since my arrival here.

I heard Starscream growling and clawing at the floor as he untangled himself from the other. Forgetting that the floor was slippery, Starscream sailed by the doorway and down the other side of the hall. Aye sailor! How's the water over there? … Again, how the hell did he get to this room? I'm curious now.

Once more, I heard the distant sound of Starscream running into someone and into the wall. Twenty-five seconds this time.

Smiling, I grab the small notebook I had on me during the time I was kidnap and started to record my observations. Yeah, turns out I had one of those small notebooks, you know the pocket size ones, with me and I forgot I had it with a small mechanical pencil in my skirt pocket. Once I wrote them down, I grinned.

"This will be fun."

No seriously, it will be fun because the door is open so I get even more entertainment for the day. Wait, that means I won't be able to get anything to eat until they clean this up! I pouted and crossed my arms. I'm starving here!

The next day, I watched in amusement as the cleaning crew would slip and fall on top of one another, complaining loudly. It was even a bonus when I saw Fluffy fall face first and slide right across the hall with a small con riding on top of him like a surfer. It was funny because Fluffy kept on cussing out to the small con.

In total, it took about two days for the hall to be slippery free and safe to walk across and in the meantime, I learned some new words! But I won't say them out loud just yet.

Sadly, a week has passed since my stomach is growling nonstop and no one has given me any food! They hate me, I just know it. Then again, I know nothing of what they want so why should they feed me? I bet they want me to die a slow and painful death.

I was in curled up position in the middle of my cage one afternoon and I felt too weak to even move when I heard someone enter the room. Though, I was forced to left up my head when that person tapped my cage.

"Wake up squishy, Lord Megatron wants you to eat this," a shiny red con said in disgust as he open a cage door and toss me something.

It landed near me so I reached over and took hold of it. Once in my hands, I recognized what it was, a sandwich. Beaming, I quickly ate it before remembering that I should enjoy it while I can. Who knows when is the next time I get to eat.

Taking a bite, I stared at the con in curiosity. He had a bright red polish and no scratches what so ever. I'm guessing he likes his appearance to much to get it ruin.

"I like your paint, especially the color," I said to him before taking another bite of the sandwich. I'm almost done with it and I'm still hungry.

The con looked surprise before smirking. "Of course you would. It's only the best polish and wax there is on this planet."

I smiled lightly. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed since I'm not allowed anywhere near cars and stuff like that. They don't trust me that much."

"Why?" the red con asked curiously.

I shrugged. "They just hate me that's all."

"Really, why?"

"Cause I make them questioned their lives. I even made a teacher question his own life one day in detention. He kept on yelling on how I'm so useless that I wouldn't make something of myself and in respond I told him that he was the one who was useless for making fun of other students when he was the one who should be helping them find the way to a better future instead of leading them to a life full of drugs and such. Then I told him he must act this way because of some childhood trauma that had happen to him which lead him to being the way he is. He was about to yell at me once more before pausing and broke down crying, admitting that I was right and such. Turns out he was bully in Jr. and high school and yet no one bother to help him causing him to turn bitter. So I told him to not listen to those voices and that he's not the only one whose facing those problems cause a fellow classmate of mine who has him as well is being bully and feel like giving up as well. So my teacher took in to himself to help that student and now he's happy," I said before stopping my rumbling. I keep forgetting about that.

Lowering my head down a bit, I silence myself and slowly finished my sandwich and lay down to curl up into a ball again.

"Thanks for the food, wish there was more. I'm still hungry," I said softly.

There was just silence and I thought that the con had already left when I heard another tap on my cage, a softer one then before. Lifting my head up, I was surprise to see the con placing more food next to me. From the smells of it, it was Chinese. I bet it's from Panda Express. Looking up to stare at him, I slowly crawled towards the food and pick up the container to place it on my lap.

"Eat, you haven't eaten for a week or so," he said before heading towards the doorway.

I blinked before smiling. "Hey! Thank you and keep the nice appearance! It looks good on you!"

The con just chuckle and left the room, leaving me alone to my musings once more.

I just kept the small smile on my face. "How nice, they do kind of care about me."

The next day, I sighed tiredly as I stretched my sore muscles. Doing nothing is getting very boring and I'm still hungry. I'm amazed that my stomach hasn't eaten itself yet. Then again, I did eat something yesterday.

"How sad has the world become to blame their young ones. How sad it has become to send them to war. How sad everything is, making them watch their whole world burn to the ground without any hope in saving it," I softly sang before scowling. I growled and bang my head against the floor and mutter angrily. "Make it stop."

"Make what stop fleshy?"

Snapping my head up, I was met with the sight of the red con again. Sitting upright, I shrugged.

"Nothing, just the boredom that I have right now," I said. "So what brings you to my lonely presence?"

The red con didn't respond. Just opened the door on top of my cage and dropped two packages right next to me. Sending him a questioning look, I drew closer to the packages and realized that one contained more takeout food and the other fresh clean clothes.

"Thought you shouldn't be wearing that outfit all the time," he said before turning around to let me dress. He even closed the door for me! Aw that's so sweet!

I smiled and quickly took out the outfit and beamed. It was just my style. "Wow! Thanks! You even got something that I like! I hear you about this outfit. I hate it but I have to wear because it's the school uniform," I said as I changed.

"Don't they have any style?" the con asked.

I shook my head lightly. "I've been asking that ever since I enter that place." Glancing down, I nodded at my appearance. "There, now I feel better."

The red con turned around and smirked. "I do have nice tastes don't I?"

I nodded. The outfit he got me was simple but nice. A black and red tang top with 'so what' in bold white words across the front, a pair of dark shorts with black leggings that ends at my ankles and a pair of black boots that only end just above my ankles. In other words, I liked it. He also got me a black jacket that went along with the outfit.

"I got to say, I love it. Now I don't have to worry about ruining the other one," I said twirling around before plopping down into a sitting position.

The red con watched in amusement. "You're one strange girl you know that?"

"So I've been told," I answered before frowning as he turned to leave. "You have to go now?"

The con nodded a bit. "Yeah, I'm needed at the med bay," he answered before glancing my way. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come and you'll cause them to glitch in no time."

I smiled innocently and tilted my head a bit. "Who me?"

The con just laughed and left the room. He left the door open though! Yay! Now I can see again! I hummed lightly.

"I think I made a new friend," I said out loud before grapping the bag with the food. Opening it up, I beamed at what I saw inside as well. "He even got me chocolate!"

* * *

**i feel sorry for whoever comes through that door when Vicky is hyper on chocolate. oh well! R&R! byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, first off, HAPPY NEW YEARS! ok, i could go on and on on random stuff but i'll spare you guys because Vicky here looks like she wants to kill me. so, here's the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: i repeat, i do not own anything except Victoria! now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I'm guessing its midday or maybe it's midnight. I really need to get a watch in this place. I lost track of the time already. That's not good, wait, am I still fifteen or sixteen now? Oh well, I might find out later on if some con is kind enough to tell me, that is if one of them comes here. Knockout hasn't got the chance to talk to me! He says he's too busy on something! I'm sad now.

I am so close to falling asleep here. I'm lying in the middle of my home and had an arm drape over my eyes. Okay, maybe I was counting sheep in my head and no matter what one says it does put you to sleep! You just have to be very bored and had nothing to do for some time now.

Just as I'm about to go to dreamland, I soon heard someone coming. Thinking it's just that random seeker passing by, I didn't move from my position until I heard voices yelling at each other.

"He's coming!"

"Run faster bro!"

"What do you think I'm doing? Dancing?"

"Yes!"

"Why you!"

I silently giggle at the two voices. They're funny. Peeking from under my arm, I could see that its two small cons if judging by the shadows the lights were emitting. I watched as they came into view and was pleased to see that one of them was the same con that used Fluffy as a surfboard the other day. Wonder who they're running from.

"Get back here you brats!"

Ah, the Dorito of Doom. Got to love him, not. Rolling onto my stomach, I watched in amusement as the twins, I'm guessing they're twins cause they look alike, came running into my room and glancing around in hopes to find a hiding spot. Sadly, my room is very bare so there are little hiding places to find inside, unless you can become invisible.

The two quickly hide in a dark corner near the doorway and hugged each other when Dorito came storming in. his red eyes were flashing in anger and snarled out their names.

"Frenzy! Rumble! Come out here! I promise to make it fast and very painful," he growled, stepping into the room.

I giggled. Dorito snapped his glance towards me and stalked forward until he was right near my cage.

"You squishy, where are they?" he ordered.

I frowned and placed my head on my arms that were folded. "Who?"

Dorito snarled and swat at my cage, making it swing to the side. "You know who! Now tell me if you want to live!"

I sighed and waited for the cage to stop swinging. Once it did, I turned to the very angered Dorito. "You need Lord Megatron's permission first," I sang happily. "And who are you talking about? The only one I see is her."

Dorito growled and looked like he was about to swat my cage once more until he realized what I just said. "Her? What are you talking about? You're the only one in that cage."

I nodded. "Of course I am, she over there in that corner across the room, not inside the cage with me right now. She's very mean to me. She keeps on laughing at my misfortune. For example, before you came storming in here looking for whoever, she was there giggling at me but you scared her off."

Screamer stared at me with an unknown look on his face. "No one was there."

I frowned and jumped up. "Yes she was!" I argued. "You scared her off and she doesn't want you to see her!"

"Fine! Who is she then?" Screamer asked in annoyance.

I smiled and placed my hands behind my back. "Why the cat girl of course," I answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Cat girl?"

"Yeah! Like I said before, she's very mean to me! She always follows me and whenever she has the chance, she makes fun of me and laughs at my misfortune! For example, when I was being chased by Fluffy, she was running alongside of me laughing the whole time and she keeps on whispering about how she is happy running around the base while I can't. She even tells me the funny things that I can't see for example, she said that the black and purple seeker is flooding your room and is waiting for you to return so you can drown even though I don't how you can drown. Can you guys drown? Oh! Now she tells me that the other blue one is about to open said door to said room in five four three two one," I said counting down the seconds.

As I hit one, we all could hear something splashing against the wall and the angry yell of a con.

"SKYWARP!"

"TC! I can explain! Screamer was supposed to open the door! Not you!"

"You better run!"

I giggled at the loud argument that was taking place on the other side of the base and the look that Screamer had obtained.

"What?" he said confuse at what just happen. I could see that he was trying to progress what I had just said and what could have happen to the room. "How?"

I shrugged and pointed to a corner opposite to the door. "She just told me and now she's laughing at me! Make her stop!"

Counting in my head, I happily watched as Screamer's optics flicker before going black and falling on the floor in a pile of heap.

Seconds passed before I stood up and bowed to no one partially. "Thank you, thank you. You have been such a wonderful audience. And this has been watching me cause another con to glitch."

I didn't hear anything answer me and I wasn't expecting for someone to. I just sat back down and stared at the wall once more, going back to my thoughts. A minute later, I blinked at the laughter that filled the room. So they didn't escape when Dorito glitched.

"That was awesome!" the lighter twin exclaimed.

The darker one laughed and nodded. They both looked up at me and grin.

"You're insane!" they both said.

I grin. "What was your first clue?"

They just pointed at the unconscious Dorito in responds and started to ask me so many questions, I started to doze off.

"What's your name and what are you doing here fleshy?" the darker twin asked me.

I snapped out of my self-trance and stared down at them. "Well, I'm Victoria Simmers! Insane girl that doesn't want to shut up most of the time and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I was just walking home when Fluffy the cop car chase me down and next thing I know, I'm in this cage and it's boring."

"Victoria? Ah you must be the fleshy that is related to one of the fleshies that works for the Autoscums!" the lighter twin exclaim before what I said about the cop car caught up to him. "Fluffy? You mean Barricade?"

"Barricade? I like Fluffy more. I shall name him Fluffy and he can go to hell for all I care, he was mean to me," I said pouting a bit. "And Autoscum? Who's that and which fleshy? There's many."

"You don't know?" the darker twin asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope unless one of my uncles work for them and didn't tell us in fear we could get captured but sadly it seems that I am so that failed epically. I wonder if it's my Uncle Roger. I wouldn't be surprise if he does work for them, he was always sneaky. Hey if talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, what sign two? Cause I think I know what it is, seeing things or people but Helena is real she just doesn't want anyone to know."

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Eh, up until I was thirteen, I thought my name was shut up," I said happily. "Besides! I'm not done yet. Hell, I'm just getting started here!"

I was only messing with them and I fell silent to see what they would do. It was very silent before the twins burst out laughing.

"I like you Victoria. You know what, your name is too long so I'm going to call you Vic instead. I'm Frenzy and he's Rumble!" the lighter twin, Frenzy said before pointing to his twin.

"And he's twinkle toes," Rumble said pointing to Screamer.

I giggled. "I call him Dorito of Doom."

"Nice!" the both claim before their visors grew dim. After a minute or so, they frowned.

"We got to go, boss said so but don't worry! We'll come back!" Frenzy said before dragging his twin out of the door and down the hall.

I just hum and lay back down to stare at the ceiling. "Hmm, boss?"

It was two days later when the twins came back. I saw eating my lunch when they came running in. I blinked in surprise when they started to jump up and down in glee, calling out my name. since I was sitting in the middle of the cage, I placed my food down and crawled over to the edge to look down at them.

"Someone called my name?" I asked curiously.

"Yo Vic! We came to tell you about some of over pranks!" Frenzy said, motioning to him and his twin.

"We've been thinking," Rumble started to say before I cut them off with a startled gasp.

"OMG, they have been thinking! This place isn't going to last much longer!" I exclaimed in shook before falling over, hand clutching right over where my heart was.

"Oh haha," Rumble said but cracked a smile none of the less. "Anyway, we've been thinking about telling you some of the pranks we've pulled on old Screamer here since you seem to dislike him as much as we do."

I shook my head at that. "Rumble, Rumble, Rumble. Dislike is such a hash word, I prefer the word annoyed and pissed off. He keeps shaking the cage."

"That's more than one word," Frenzy said confused.

"And you're point is?" I asked, now sitting up and glancing down at them.

"Nothing, now you want to hear what we did to old Screamer just before you arrived?" Rumble asked, getting a bit annoyed that he isn't able to tell the story.

"Sure, got nothing better to do as of now," I responded.

"Ok well, he made some sort of insult to boss right behind his back and we didn't like it at all," Frenzy started before he noticed my confuse look on who is the boss cause it can't be Megatron or else they would have saying some sort of nickname for him. "Boss is the one who take cares of us."

"Yup, raised us since we were born," Rumble said, motioning with his hands on how small. "Anyway, he thought he was alone but he didn't realize that we were hiding in the shadows and well, we thought that he needed a lesson to be taught."

"So, we spent almost all day and night thinking of a good prank when we figure it out. Glue," Frenzy said smirking.

I blinked in confusion. "Glue?"

"Glue," Rumble agreed.

"And not just any glue, super glue," Frenzy said with a sinister grin.

It took me a while, maybe a minute or so, before it came to me. I allowed a similar grin like the ones they had appear on my face. "You didn't."

"Yup," they exclaimed, proud that I figured it out.

"Where?" I asked.

"Oh, just on the ceiling in one of the less visited storage rooms," Frenzy said like it was nothing.

I giggled at what had happen and that broke their control as well. We didn't know how long we were laughing but it was long enough for someone to enter the room without us noticing.

I was the first to notice that he was watching from the doorway. I had fell silent and just stared, it wasn't long till the twins noticed that I had stop laughing.

"Yo, Vic," Rumble called. "What's wrong?"

I just glanced at them before switching my glance back at the bot that was staring at us, well mostly me.

The twins followed my glance before gulping in fear.

"Um, hiya boss," they both said nervously.

The boss glanced at them before entering the room. He didn't speak and neither of us wanted to speak. It was very silent for a minute or two before he spoke.

"Query: Designation," he said in an emotionless voice.

I blinked at his way of speaking but answered. "Um, Victoria Simmers."

His optic visor dimmed and I waited for him to speak once more. I could hear the twins whispering to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I know that they sounded worried.

It wasn't long till the boss spoke once more and surprised me.

"Victoria Simmers: born November 1, 1994. 16 years old," he said before I cut him off in shock.

"I'm sorry but did you just say I'm 16?" I asked. He nodded and waited for a bit. "Aw, that means my birthday has past already."

"Vic, November 1 is today," Frenzy said.

I nodded. "Oh okay then so it's happy birthday to me."

The boss nodded before going on. "Admitted to hospital three times before age of 6 and twice before age of 8."

"Damn, what were you doing back then?" Rumble asked me.

I shrugged. "I felt like jumping off the roof," I said.

"Removed from birth family for abusing child and adopted five times before settling with the Simmers family."

I froze at that. How? How did he find that out? No one and I mean no one was supposed to know that. My birth family was kind to me till I reached the age of two then when I was the age of five, they took me away from them. Every year before I turned ten, I was sent to five different families, each one worse than the last. Those first ten years of my life wasn't the best. Every day, I woke up in fear and I just wanted to forget. The Simmers family gave me what I wanted the most and they made sure that anyone who searched through my files wouldn't figure out what I went through. Guess they weren't expecting advance aliens in breaking through the codes did they?

I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed how I had curled up into a ball and started to mummer that I wasn't there anymore. What did bring me back was the gentle tapping on my cage and the twins screaming out my name.

I blinked and stared up at the boss and watched as he lend close to the cage and stared at me. I guess he wanted to make sure that he had my attention and to make sure I wasn't going to go into another panic attack. It worked until he motioned the twins to come with him and started to leave the room.

I freaked at that. I had learned that if I remembered the past and left alone soon after, I remember more, all the names, the threats, everything. I didn't want to hear them again so I did what came to mind. I called out in fear, half knowing that he would ignore me like everyone else.

"Wait! Please don't go!" I cried out. I saw him pause so I continued. "Please, just not yet. Please don't leave me alone with them."

I could see him just standing there and I figure that he would leave me alone. I could feel tears coming and I didn't want to cry. So I rubbed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. I heard footsteps and I prepared myself to be alone when I realized something. They weren't fading, no they were coming closer.

I glanced up and watched as he stood in front of my cage and opened the top door and placed something inside. He then gently picked me up and placed me next to the object and took a step back. I watched the object curiously as it suddenly transformed into a cat looking con.

"Ravage: oversee," he ordered, pointing at me before leaving with the twins close behind them. The twins glanced back at me and the cat con before disappearing down the hall.

Ravage turned towards me and glared before curling up against me. She just growled a warning before powering down her optic. I just stared before gently petting her. I could feel her tense up for a moment before relaxing and I smiled. Whatever my fate is, at least I'm being cared for.

Another tap was heard and I groan and curled up against the warmth near me. I'm too comfy and I could feel the warmth curled up against me as well. What did wake me up was the laughter.

"Aw, look at that! I didn't know Ravage even had a soft spot!" Frenzy giggled.

"I know! Where's a camera when you need one?" Rumble asked his voice full of laughter.

I groan once more. "Shut up," I mumbled.

"But it's so cute!" Frenzy said.

"Please be quiet or else," I grumbled angrily.

"Or else what?" Rumble questioned.

"I don't know, give me a minute to think of something," I reply before sitting up and yawning.

Stretching a bit, I glanced around to see Mr. Boss standing in front of my cage with the twins sitting on his shoulders. Blinking, I turned to my side to see Ravage curled up around me, her optic dim before brightening up and growled at the twins.

"Ravage: return," Mr. Boss said as he opened the top cage door and lowered his hand inside to collect the cat con.

Ravage stared at the hand before uncurling herself and stretching a bit. Just before she went to Mr. Boss, I called her name.

"Hey Ravage?" I said before smiling a bit. "Thanks for staying even though it wasn't your choice."

Ravage stared at me before going over towards me nuzzled against me for a bit, purring. After a second or so, she bounced off to Mr. Boss and they left. The twins called out goodbye and Ravage gave me a nod. Mr. Boss practically ignored me but I didn't care. I'm too use to it.

Hours passed and I haven't moved from my position, well instead of sitting up, I'm lying on my back staring up at the ceiling. I was silent and didn't even move when Screamer shouted some kind of insult at me. I know I was attracting some weird looks and even Knock Out was worry about me when he came to give me my food. Speaking of food, I haven't touched it at all. There's too much on my mind and its stuff I don't feel like talking about to anyone.

I chuckle a bit as I heard a passing con telling his friend, can cons even have friends? About how I must be becoming sane and realized what's going on and how I'm becoming fearful of them.

"Show me a sane man and I'll cure him for you," I called out to them.

I heard them jump and run off before I could tell them how I would do it. I chuckled again, how fun it is to be feared but it does get lonely most of the time.

Raising my hand towards the ceiling I hummed to myself as I lost myself into my thoughts once more.

"That's right, I'll cure him for you because there's no more hope for me to be normal," I said to myself and let my hand fall back down. Locking my fingers together on top my chest, I smiled sadly. "Isn't that right Helena?"

I heard a giggle off in the distance but I ignored it and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard were footsteps coming closer before I slipped into a dreamless dream.

* * *

**ah, i feel sorry for Vic but don't worry, she'll be her normally insane self once more very soon. so? what do you think? well, see you next year! :p don't forget to R&R! hearing from you guys makes me happy! lol, have a happy new years!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	5. Chapter 5

**Listening Toublemarker right now. good song, nice beat. okay, Vic is so mean! she beat me!**

**Victoria: no i didn't!**

**alright, she didn't. anywho, onto the story!**

**Victoria: Butterfly doesn't own anything except me and Helena.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Most people ask me what I dream of when I'm awake. When I asked why they want to know, they claim that they want to know what insane people dream of. They say maybe it's us being normal. I just smile and stared right into their eyes and tell them that no one is normal, we're all insane in our own ways then giggled and say that I dream of setting something on fire. You should have seen how fast they ran when I say that. They should be on the track team; I bet we would win if I was there cheering them on.

I bet you're wondering as well no? Well, I really don't know what I dream of all I know is that it's very bright and happy but the picture is blurry. I hear voices as well but then again, it could be someone trying to wake me up.

"How long till she wakes up?"

"Why are you asking me for? I'm not the sandman here!"

"Who is sandman?"

"I don't know, someone made out of sand?"

"Okay? Hey boss, when is she going to wake up?"

I groan a bit. How come someone has to wake me up? Can't they leave me be and let me wake on my own?

"Suggestion: wait for her to wake on her own," Mr. Boss said to the twins.

"But," one of them said before I reached over and grabbed the nearest thing I could reach and toss it towards the voices, smiling when I heard identical yelps of pain.

"Aw Vic!" they cried out in pain.

"Shut up and let me sleep, I'm tired and the laughing voices aren't helping," I mumbled.

There was silence before I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Repeat statement," came the emotionless voice of Mr. Boss.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The last part Vic," Frenzy, I think, said.

"Oh, the one with the laughing voices aren't helping?"

"Yeah, what voices Vic?" Rumble asked in concern.

I was silent before sighing, my eyes still closed so I couldn't see their expressions.

"It's nothing. Sometimes I still hear the laughter from my dreams when I first wake up. An echo of a bad reminder so to speak," I said before another thought came into mind. "Hey, what did I throw at you two anyway? It sounded hard."

Rumble grumbled in annoyance while Frenzy's footsteps echo across the room as he went over to check what exactly I threw at them. There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"A book."

"A book?" I asked confused. "Why did I have a book nearby? Everyone should know that it's dangerous to place a book near me."

"Well you threw one at us," Rumble said.

Frowning, I finally blinked open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Mr. Boss watching me from his spot near the cage. I blinked before sitting up and saw that just five feet on my felt, there was a pile of books, textbooks to be exact. Yuck.

I stared at them before tilting my head a bit. "Well what do you know," I said, still staring at the books in curiosity. "Someone brought me textbooks … how the hell did I manage to throw one and hit you both? My throwing arm is my right not my left."

There was more silence, which was getting annoying, before Frenzy spoke. "Remind me to never wake you up ever again."

I shrugged and stretched a bit before wincing as I felt a pain run up my arm. "Ow, did I hit my arm when I was asleep?" I asked myself as I checked it over.

Sure enough, there was a bruise forming just below my elbow. I guess I hit it on one of the books. Stupid books, I knew they were evil.

"You okay Vic?" Frenzy asked me in concern which sounded weird for some reason.

"Yeah," I said. "Why were you here anyway?"

"We wanted to visit you and Boss what to check on something so he decided to bring your food," Rumble explained and pointed at the package that was near the textbooks.

I nodded and went over to the package and smiled when I took a whiff of what it was. "Eggs and bacon! Thanks!"

I could see Mr. Boss nod before turning to leave the room but not before leaving Ravage in my cage once more. The cat con quickly moved over to me and curled up against me. I smiled and slowly ate my breakfast before I hit the books. From the looks of it, someone had went through my transcript and found out which classes I was taking and got me copies of the books. More studying for me and just when I thought I could take a break from school. Oh well.

"I hate school, its evil," I grumbled as I took my Physics book. I can never understand the subject. I blame the teacher and the class. The class because it's full of seniors and the teacher cause I want to.

"You're actually studying?" Rumble asked shocked.

"We don't know you anymore," Frenzy said, one hand over his chest where his heart or whatever they have beating in there is located at.

I shrugged. "Alright then I won't tell you that Dorito of Doom is searching for you and planning your oh so painful deaths," I said as I tried to process my brain over the concept of displacement. Which one is x and y again?

There was silence before Frenzy spoke in a weak chuckle.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope, he's about to arrive in three, two, one," I said before Dorito's scratchy voice sounded out from down the hall.

"You slagging glitches! Where are you?" he shouted in anger.

"Man, does he sound piss," I commented, not evening glancing up as the two trouble makers quickly escape the room, calling out a final goodbye. "Okay, see you guys later."

Not a moment later, Dorito came storming into the room. "Where. Are. They." He ordered.

I shrugged. "Don't know. You just missed them," I answered.

Dorito stared at me before screaming out in anger and storm out. I winced at the loud shriek but didn't do anything else. I could hear him tossing other poor fools who were dumb enough to be in his way into walls before screams were heard then nothing.

I finally glanced up from my book and stared at Ravage with a sly smile.

"He was painted pink wasn't he?" I asked.

Ravage just chuckled before going into a nap.

"Wished I had taken a picture of him," I said before going back to my studying. To give myself some credit, I actually manage to concentrate for at least five minutes before I bury my face in the book. "I hate Physics!"

* * *

I really don't know how much time has passed since I have no clock in here but I do know is that the twins did survive the Dorito of Doom's evil plans of death and that Mr. Boss return to collect Ravage. She actually gave me a gentle lick! I'm so happy! And now I'm bored.

Sitting in the middle of my home sweet home, I glared at the dreaded books before turning towards the empty corner of the room, which also happens to be the corner of my cage as well.

"I'm bored," I said out loud. I then frowned and glared at the corner. "What do you mean that it's my fault? I didn't wish to be here! What? No! I did not lose my mine! I just sold it on EBay and I got good money for it as well until they returned it back to me! Okay, you listen to me! I may not know karate but I do know crazy and I'm not afraid to use it! No! My own kind of crazy! Wait, are there different kinds of crazy? I just thought there was only one kind but on different levels. No, it's different. Oh, stop waiting for your so called prince charming. Get up and find him. The poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something. Why the hell should I know why he climbed a tree? I'm not his keeper! What? No the hardest job ever is working in a bubble warp factory. Just imagine the self-control that is needed in that place. I would be fired on the first day and I would steal some just for fun. Wouldn't it be cool if you could bubble warp the whole school? Now that is a story for the news. Alright! Maybe Mondays are the worst day to start off the week but you got to admit that, after Tuesday, even the calendar goes WTF. No! A jealous woman does way better research then the FBI. I mean, do you even know how much trash she can find in a short amount of time? I don't want to be the end of that fur- hey!"

I shouted out in surprise when I suddenly felt myself being picked up from the back of my shirt. I swing out my limbs in annoyance before glancing back to see Knockout staring at me in concern? Strange.

"Um, hey doc," I said in confusion. "What gives?"

"Are you alright?" he asked as he took me out of my cage and started to carry me to some unknown destination.

"Yeah, why?" I said before seeing ten cons on the floor unconscious. "Why are they on the ground? Are they taking a nap? Won't they get in trouble if they are found sleeping on the job? That is if they have one."

"You cause them to glitch when you started to yell at the corner of your cage," Knockout said as we, well he, walk down the hall and into a room that is filled with strange items. Well to me they are, don't know about him. "They were wondering who you were speaking to until they realize there was no one there."

I frowned and crossed my arms in annoyance. "Helena was there. She was making fun of me."

"Helena?"

"Yeah, the cat girl. She follows me everywhere," I explain.

Knockout hum before gently placing me on a table top and went over to grab something. "Okay Vic, we're going to do a mental test alright?"

"Aw, but I hate tests!" I complained.

"Yeah, well it's on the orders of Lord Megatron," KO said.

I sighed. "Alright, no question the big guy orders if I want to live."

Knockout smiled. "Good now hopefully this won't take that long."

"If you so."

* * *

Guess what. Turns out I passed the tests with flying colors. It's a good thing if I do right? I never did understand that. Is it bad if we don't pass or is it the opposite? Great now I'm confuse. Anyway, after Knockout gave me the test, he returned me to my cage and I found that it got an upgrade. I now have a comfy bed and couch! Yeah! No more sleeping on the hard cold floor! I feel special now.

Glancing up at Knockout, I sent him a questioning stare. Knockout just chuckled before placing me back inside my home.

"The other cons decided to give you these in hopes you won't freak out once more. Lord Megatron is even considering getting you some kind of entertainment as well," he explained.

I beamed and ran over to my bed and flop onto it. "Comfy, how I miss you so," I practically purred.

I could hear Knockout chuckle at my reaction before giving me my food.

"Here, no try to relax and please don't cause any more cons to glitch any time soon," he begged.

I just hummed in agreement and curled up like a cat on my new bed.

He sighed and walk out of my home, calling out a goodbye.

I just lay there, a huge grin on my face.

"I'm happy now."

* * *

**Victoria: i made more cons glitch. i'm happy now.**

**she's happy. so what do you think? good, bad, what the hell where you on? lol, thanks for reading!**

**Victoria: R&R! see ya next time! byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


End file.
